Tension
by Justanothersinger
Summary: He lives in a world torn apart by war, she in a kingdom that barely exists. Protected by the bubble of innocence and peace, their hands never meet...until now. Tsubasa Chronicles AU, Re-Updated Prologue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Justanothersinger with the newest update of Tension! Seriously, I had **_**no **_**idea how crappy my writing was until I did a quick review.**

**Urgh, sorry about that. **

**I changed the chapter to a prologue because it doesn't really explain much about the story until the end. Does that count as a spoiler? *scratches head sheepishly* Review and tell me if I have more improving to do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles. I'd be the happiest girl in the world if I did. CLAMP owns it, though.**

**Hope you like it!**

Tension

Prologue: Living the lie

His eyes were closed against the sun's scalding touch, feathery-soft on his skin. After today's activities, the unbearable heat was...well, bearable. He recounted the strenuous training they were forced to undergo every day without fail; 200 sit-ups, 100 laps around the scouting area, covering 50 levels of the HQ's 1000. If they were lucky, they would be let off at this point. And all for guarding this beat-down shack, of all places.

How many times had they seen the same soot-covered door that day? He wiped one leather-padded glove against his eyes, black as was their whole uniform. Their attire attracted a few curious glances from the crowd, but was disregarded as the Mayor's desperate attempt to get more security in the ligh of coming events. After all, if he was going to protect _some _part of the town, it may as well be his home, the beaten down shack it may be. 

His companion, similarly dressed, said, "Ewon, if you stare at the sun too long, your brain'll get fried."

"At least it's something to stare at." Ewon replied dully, making no move to even look at his companion.

Byangsoo chuckled, "Ewon, I warned you that being on patrol was no picnic." 

"It was better than staying back at base, especially with Brother there."

"Look on the bright side, boy; at least out here the streets, there's no fear of wolves." Byangsoo shrugged his coat around him and huddled onto it, despite the summer heat. Ewon stared at him blearily, blinking a few times to rid his eyes from the light.

"How can you take this so casually?"

"Because no one else will." Was Byangsoo's cryptic reply. Ewon sighed and stood up. "I'm going to patrol the northern side again."

"Fine."

The young boy's footfalls against the pavements slowly faded away in the restless crowd. Byangsoo pulled his cap tighter against the heat and looked back at the crowd in the town.

_It's amazing how the sun stills shines at this place. _

With that sombre thought in mind, he resumed carefully guarding the entrance. In this part of town, there was no need for fear, especially under the cover of the crowd, in broad daylight.

But still, he knew it was too good an opportunity.

A single scream rang in the air. Byangsoo's eyes shot wide open and he sprang to his feet, but before he could do so much as move a muscle, the fight came to him.

A heavy thud sounded in the air as a figure crashed to the ground before him. A familiar figure in black velvet.

"_Ewon!" _Byangsoo noticed a shadow near the boy and looked up to see a hooded face glance down at him. "You bastard!" He shouted, quickly unclasping his own sword.

Alerted by the cries of the crowd, the other guards ran to the scene and upon laying eyes on their fallen comrade, they reached for their own swords as well.

The hooded figure took a deep breath and quickly stepped to the side. When they were not five feet from him, he vanished.

"What the-?" The guards swung around looking for a sneak attack from behind, but only the frightened faces of the innocent stared back at them. Byangsoo quickly made way to his friend.

Ewon was shakily breathing, clutching his side. "Ewon, hold on! I'll take you to her now; just stay awake."

Ewon opened his eyes for just a minute and saw the sun shining down on him. And he also saw the obscure, black shape that came closer and closer to where they stood...

"Look out!"  
The hooded figure crashed into Byangsoo, knocking him senseless to the ground. He quickly whipped around and incapacitated two of the guards, before the rest even knew what was happening. "Please stop the attacks." The figure said, cold eyes staring out through the hood.

The guards paid him no heed and rushed towards him, swords raised.

With that, the figure jumped in the air and landed behind the guard, incapacitating him with a kick to the back. The other guard thrust his sword at him, at which the figure jumped to avoid it and landed lightly on the sword handle for a second before jump-kicking the man in the face.

As the last two figures tried to corner him, he stepped out from in-between and kicked the two men together, sending them sprawling to the ground.

Byangsoo groaned, slowly coming to. The minute he saw the figure stand above him, he tried to draw back, but was stopped by the pain shooting through his back.

"Your friend will live and so will you." The figure said, before swooping down and pinching the nerve cluster of the man's neck.

And it was all over in a few seconds.

_Alright. Now that that's taken care of, I better finish this. _

He quietly stepped over them, and walked up to the soot-covered door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The inside was almost as old and rusted as the outside. But it was much worse.

The tables were shattered, some split cleanly apart into two. The curtains were ripped from their railing and lay in shreds on the carpet, which had odd dark stains that smelt like rust and blood.

One hand was fisted tightly under the cloak that hid him, the other was raised out, pushing through the cobwebs that blocked his way.

Who knew that such a place was once the palace of the princess of goodwill?

"You came."

She was so quiet, that she almost startled him. Almost.

"You must be careful." He told her, bowing down, "If I were someone that wished you harm, things would have turned for the worse."

"I am surrounded by enemies." Her smile turned sorrowful, "As you well know. But are you one of them?" 

"I don't know. But I don't wish to be." He said.

"Very well then. I know why you came." She held out both her hands and whispered a few words in a harsh language that made the boy shiver. Blowing softly on her palms, she ended the incantation and held out the most beautiful gem the boy had ever seen.

"Is this...really...?" 

"Yes. I assure you this is the real spirit gem."

"No. What I mean is...is this really alright? To just take it?"

"You've paid for it, have you not?" She said, and her smile was true for the first time, "The price you wear on your back." He unhooked the sword on his back and carefully held it out to you.

"You risk your soul just wearing it." She said.

"And you risk yours taking it from me."

"My soul has been tainted far before yours." She said as she took the sword, "And it is a price I am willing to pay, especially for my goal."

She pushed the gem into his hands. "And there is your price."

He carefully put the gem in his pack and made his way to the door. Before he stepped out, she said, "Wait." She paused for a minute and said, "I advise you to be wary. Not only of your enemies, but also of your surroundings."

"They have a right to hate me."

"With all that you've done to protect them?" She shook her head, "Even with a soul as tainted as mine, I can see that is wrong."

He merely nodded a fraction of an inch and stepped out of the doorway.

_There's no need to reply to that question. After all, this is the last time I walk through here._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Shirayuki-sama!"

"Ewon, calm down!" 

Ewon burst into the empty house, almost tripping over the discarded objects, desperate to find his master.

"Shirayuki-sama!"

Byangsoo ran behind him, cursing. He swore he would protect the kid and this happened! "Ewon, wai-!"

He stopped suddenly, registering what he was seeing.

Behind him, he heard Ewon's horrified gasp and then a sob. But his attention was focused only on the woman before him. She lay splayed out in the centre of the room, in the middle of a dark, crimson pool, like some disfigured puppet whose strings were cut. Her arms were at an awkward angle like they were broken but even then, he could see the black and gold hilt of the sword between them.

Beside her, drenched in blood was a hastily scribbled note.

_To those who find me,_

_Forgive me._

_I've rejoined my creator's side and left the Devil's for good. _

_Please take care of the sword and ensure that no-one ever suffers what I was forced to endure by it._

_And to the one who claimed his soul was tainted...even if it was, tainted it will lie no more._

_Thank you._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Yo, Nadeshiko! One more round over here!" 

"I can see that you certainly need it." The black-haired woman replied, as she started up the coffee machine. The man in question, whose upper-half lay spread-eagled on the table raised his head off about a millimetre or so. "Nadeshiko-san, I had no other choice. I had to stay up late yesterday to finish my work and..."

"There are no excuses for what we choose to do." Nadeshiko simply replied, as she set the coffee on the table and surveyed the man with a stern eye.

"Yes, ma'am." The man grinned sheepishly at her.

"Are you almost done over there?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yes, just a minute!" Without any warning, a young man rushed out of the bead curtained-doorway with a silver platter wobbling precariously in his hands. He reached the table in a split second considering the sheer size of the coffee area and set the platter down. The man blinked, registering the little brown cake that he could cup in two hands, decorated with white icing and coloured sprinkles. 

"Here." He said, regaining his breath by a meagre amount and smiling at the man.

"I didn't order this." The customer replied, confused.

"I know. But you need it. It will definitely give you enough energy to excel in your presentation." The boy said.

"...If you keep giving things like this away, you will lose all your business, y'know." The other man said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I made it from what I bought from my money. I didn't want to burden Nadeshiko-san."

"My, what a kind child." The woman with them gushed. The boy blushed to the roots of his chocolate-brown hair, obviously not used to the attention. "Ah...well..."

"When do you plan on going home today?"

"I can't go home yet. I have to help Nadeshiko-san with the extra work, she can't possibly do..."

"Syaroan..." The woman said in a warning tone, "I can handle the extra work by myself. Please go home and take some rest. You might end up like him if you're not careful." She pointed to the man, who was eating the cake. Judging by the look of bliss on his face, he hadn't heard her comment.

"Y-yes, ma'am. Sorry." He said, ducking his head and quickly going to the back of the shop.

"Nadeshiko. Keep a close eye on this kid. His type rarely comes around anymore." The woman said, looking at Syaroan's retreating back.

"Yes, I know. He does his chores the best he can, always polite to the customers and never complains about any extra work."

"These days, the war leaves people to be cold-hearted souls. I don't want him to go the same way."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Nadeshiko said, a smile on her face, "If I know him, he'll do the right thing, no matter what."

In the back of the shop, Syaroan went to his backpack and started taking his normal clothes out to replace his uniform. A sliver of light stopped him and he peered into the backpack.

He carefully set aside his things and extended both hands in his backpack. When he pulled them out, he inspected the beautiful, glass-like stone in them.

_Such an beautiful gem to cause such slaughter. _He closed his eyes and remembered the woman's kind words.

_My soul is tainted and I know the truth. But the ones who know me believe the lie._

_And I know that as well._

He looked up and saw Nadeshiko talk to the people, a happy smile on her face.

_But...if it's alright...I want to live the lie with them, for just a little while longer._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	2. Chapter 2

_**Important note: I suck at speeches and big words, so I'll make it simple: Japan can't go through these horrible events alone. Please pray for Japan and all of its inhabitants, pray for the souls departed and the souls suffering in the world. And pray that one day, it will regain its strength and rebuild its city and shattered souls. **_

**Ok, I can do this. I can do this.**

***deep breath***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir chronicles, or their characters except for Kaito and Rin. What I would give to own the story...**

**I do own this though, so please read and give me an honest opinion on my take of Yuuko's fashion sense, which I am sure I did a horrible job in. But that's left entirely up to the reader.**

**Thanks so much to the two people who gave me such kind reviews and made my day! **

**Sorry for the wait and here (at last) is Chapter 1!**

Tension

Chapter 1: The Magician's Valkyrie

The streets were packed.

It always was, though, even when the skies above were greyish-pink in the dawn. Little white clouds hung like jewels in the air as the people moved on the broken cobble stones, huffing as they fought the crowd.

Some remained, some moved on. It made no difference, no move to lessen or greaten the extent of the sheer size of the group.

One little boy knew this law of life all too well. That's why he hung by the shadowy alley-ways, far away from the people. Clear grey eyes surveyed the others, as he hung back against the crumbling brick walls, looking for a shade of red; long locks that he had come to associate with his only guardian, his caretaker in this crazy, war-hungry world.

Not that he would ever tell her that though.

His thoughts were stopped short when he noticed a small gap in the crowd. And it was widening quickly.

After the gap, came the voice. "Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through here!" And finally came the brown-haired teenage boy, almost swamped by his deep green cloak. Sharp brown eyes noticed the little boy and he moved towards the latter, coming to a stop a few feet before him, panting heavily.

"Yo, Syaoran."

"Kaito, what are you still doing out here?" Even out of breath, Syaoran failed to sound stern. He was concerned more than anything else. Kaito grinned, "I was trying to avoid the crowd, not get them riled up."

"This was the only street that led to Cat's Eye." Syaoran doubled over, taking deep breaths and forcing himself to breathe normally.

"Running off to Nadeshiko's early. Again."  
It was a statement, not a question, but Syaoran answered anyway, "Yes. Nadeshiko-san needs help unpacking the new shipment of ornamental cups and dishes for the shop."

"Ornamental as in breakable-as-glass-ornamental or shattering-to-pieces-if-you-even-_look_-at-it-ornamental?"

"The second one."

"Then she _does _need help." Kaito paused, and narrowed his eyes at him shrewdly, "But I know Nadeshiko and I'd think she'd be too stubborn to ask for help. She doesn't even know you're headed there, does she?"

Syaoran cleared his throat and looked determinately anywhere except the boy, "She needs my help and she knows that."

"Ha."

"Your sister still isn't back from work?"

"No." And a genuine note of worry filled the little boy's sarcastic tone, "She said she'd be late though."

"Don't worry. Rin-san won't leave you alone for too long."

"L-like I'm worried!"

Syaoran smiled back, noting the boy looked a lot less tense. "Right then. Here, I saved this for you." And from inside his cloak, he pulled out a croissant wrapped in tissue paper, still piping hot from the oven, much to Kaito's never-ending surprise.

"How do you _do _that?" He demanded.

"Do what?" Syaoran asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Urgh, nothing." He muttered, taking the croissant and biting into it, almost immediately. His eyes widened in surprise, "I tasted chocolate..."

"Yeah, I asked the chocolate-flavoured ones for you. Rin-san told me chocolate was your favourite flavour." Kaito flushed, "Stupid, babying sister..." He mumbled again. Syaoran was about to turn when Kaito said, "...Thanks, Syaoran."

"No problem." Syaoran replied, before he lost himself in the crowd again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Syaoran lived in a world of war and hate and knew very well, that everything was not as it seemed. He knew that every spare second that he spent with his friends was a blessing in itself and he may not live to appreciate it tomorrow.

That said, of all the ways he could think of to die, he never imagined he may do so in a sea of flowers. Or, to be more precise a sea of glass-like china engraved with chamomiles, lilies, petunias and...was that a rose he saw on one or two plates?

"Syaoran! Are you alright in there?" Nadeshiko started to move towards the store-room anxiously. The boy snapped out of his trance...and almost immediately wished he hadn't moved for it made the innumerable plates and cups balanced in wobbling towers move precariously in his hands.

"I'm fine, Nadeshiko-san." He said, carefully keeping the china on the table. With a sigh, he moved on to sort the china from there. He never imagined that there would be so much plates, cups and cutlery to sort out.

Then again, the Cat's Eye had been growing in popularity lately...He sighed as he finally managed to stop a tower of dishes from leaning dangerously over his head. It was a good thing he stopped Nadeshiko from doing this by herself.

During this time, the aforementioned sighed and finally tore herself away from the beaded curtains. When Syaoran showed up at 4 in the morning, wide-eyed and pent full of energy, she at the very least expected the Mayor's security forces after him.

She should've known that he was being his normal, ever-helping self. On days like these, she almost wished that he was a normal 16-year old.

And then, almost immediately, she'd stop herself. How the boy wanted to be was his business; she could only watch him from afar as he stumbled through death and disaster alone.

But she'd never refrain from chiding him every now and again. It was a natural-born instinct in her, the remnants of a Mother's love, something she never had the chance to be.

She was interrupted in her musings when she heard a gentle tap on the door. She made her way to the entrance and opened it, scrutinizing the people before her.

"Yes? How may I help you?" She asked, eyeing the larger man suspiciously.

"We're looking for someone. A 16-year old boy, this high-", at this point, the man made a gesture at shoulder-level, "-with brown hair and eyes. Seen him lately?"

Nadeshiko paused, as if deliberating her answer. In reality, she knew that was a perfect description of the boy in her storage-room.

"And why would you want him?" She asked smoothly, closing the door just a bit and staring at them with cool eyes.

The other man spoke up. "Because Syaoran-kun is in a _lot _of trouble!" He said-much to the woman's amazement-in a sing-song voice.

Nadeshiko speared the other man with her glare and was about to say something, when a shout interrupted her. "Wait, Nadeshiko-san!" Syaoran panted, staring out the door, "It's all right. These are my friends."

The taller man, who'd been watching silently all this time, strode forward and grabbed the boy in a head-lock, ruffling his hair irritably.

"Where the hell have you been, brat?" The taller man demanded of Syaoran, who looked immediately flustered. His shorter companion laughed, "Now it's not very nice to yell at him before you've even entered the place, Kuro-chin." From under his cloak, Nadeshiko could see a kind smile, "Syaoran-kun, try not to run off like that. Kuro-chin was so worried, he even asked Souma-san to look for you."

"I wasn't worried! And don't call me Kuro-chin! For the last time, it's Kuro_gane_, damn it!" The taller man replied furiously, before turning back to the boy, "I told this kid if he ever runs off like that again, he'd face the consequences." He said viciously, as he intensified the hair-ruffling.  
But he couldn't continue the action, as something little, white and very loud, hit the back of his head making him groan and drop Syaoran. Kurogane twisted his hand around and pulled...a rabbit?

"What was that for?" He snarled.

"You left Mokona behind again! Mokona was tired!" 

No, a _talking_ rabbit.

Syaoran at this point, noticed her expression and replied, "I think it's best if we talk inside." 

"Of course!" The shorter man replied, before walking inside. "Wow! Such a warm, homey place!" He said, taking in the coffee-and-caramel-coloured walls and plush couches. Kurogane sniffed and walked inside, still rubbing his sore head, while the rabbit said-or rather, chirped-"Homey place! Homey place!"

Syaoran cleared his throat and said, "Umm, everyone...this is Kinomoto Nadeshiko-san. She's been kind enough to let me work here to pay my lodging fees." He walked over to them and continued, "Nadeshiko-san, this is Kurogane-san." He indicated the taller man, who'd removed his hood to reveal jet-black hair and crimson eyes that stared uneasily around the place. "...And this is Fai-san."

"My full name is Fai ." The shorter man said smiling. He too had removed his hood to reveal blonde hair and ice-blue eyes and he bowed to Nadeshiko, taking her hand. "But it's too long, so please call me Fai." He continued.

"And this is..." Syaoran made a vague gesture at the rabbit, who immediately said, "I'm Mokona Modoki! But Mokona is Mokona! Nice to meet you!"

"He means that his name is too long, too. So you should call him Mokona." Fai supplied.

"Nice to meet you, Mokona-chan." Nadeshiko seemed to get over her initial shock and slipped into cordial hostess mode. She shook hands with Mokona and grinned, "Thanks for taking care of Syaoran when I'm not around."

"I think there are still some cakes left over in the fridge. I'll heat them up for you." Syaoran suggested, stepping through the beaded curtains. While he re-heated the pastries in the oven, he felt it.

The subtle charge of power in the air, the soft taps on the floor.

"I apologize for the mess, Fai-san. We were just unpacking some of our merchandise."

Fai hummed a soft tune in reply, stepping over the dishes carefully. "Still sharp as ever I see, Syaoran-kun." The man grinned, while he peered over the boy's shoulder, "Need some help?"

"Oh, no thanks, Fai-san. I can do it by myself..." Syaoran peered over his shoulder, at Fai's unchanging expression and continued, "...it's not about the pastries, is it?"

"Well, they do smell good!" Fai quipped, his ever-present grin shadowed with a hint of concern. Syaoran turned back to his work and was quiet for a while, before answering, "...Yeah. I did it. I was going to report to Yuuko-san today."

"I know. She said as much."

"...And Yuuko-san sent you here anyway?" 

"She asked us to accompany you back. It's unusual and I don't really know what she means by this..." He trailed off for a minute, as Syaoran looked at him, "...but I think I can understand why."

"Don't bother asking him for more. Already beat you to it." Kurogane said, walking inside. "I wasn't planning to." Syaoran replied, as he walked out the screen and set the pastries out in front of Nadeshiko and Mokona, while the latter cheered in delight. Kurogane eyed him curiously, "And why's that?"

Syaoran smiled, "Because I've been with one magician too many to try to get any secrets out of them."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_There was so much death._

_So much...so much...__._

_He couldn't stop shaking, drawing in deep, painful breaths. The warm, red blood that covered his skin did nothing to alleviate his cold body. _

_**Hate me.**_

_A little child covered in blood, shielding his mother's face, wide eyes that stared in the dark..__._

_**Hate me for as long as you live.**_

"_Syaoran"._

_Stop. Make it stop._

"_Syaoran?" _

_Please, before I lose myself completely._

_Ghost-like hands slid towards his neck and the cruel orbs that watched his skin pale and going white with asphyxiation. They felt like rotted silk, revelling in the blood that they felt._

"_Kid! Wake up_!"

And Syaoran was suddenly suspended in mid-air, feeling the cold wind blow away the stench of flesh and blood and the tainted touch on his face, burning away the numb feeling. His eyes flew open and he saw clear blue sky, shining back down at him, the glare of the sun reflected from the merciless blade that hung mere inches from his neck.

He immediately reared and kicked the attacker's stomach, splaying his hands underneath him to pull himself up when the latter reared. There was a sob from behind and he looked behind momentarily to see the same woman still there, eyes wide and arms wrapped around the small bundle that mewled plaintively.

Syaoran looked at the blue-and-gold-clad warrior before him, even as he raised an arm protectively before the woman and her child.

"_Kid! _Get out of there, already!" Kurogane's shout reached his ears and he saw the man readying his stance to a more defensive one, hands twitching to his sheathed sword. Fai stood close by, a solemn look on his face.

"Step aside or I will kill you." The guard said tonelessly. Even from this distance, Syaoran could see the rim of the dreaded red markings around his shielded face, that extended from the scar near his eye.

"No."

"Please..." The woman whimpered, but she tried to sound strong, "Please go or he will kill you too."

"I can't die. Not yet."

As the guard lunged for him, Syaoran tensed and tried to call up every battling technique he remembered, ones that would enable him to save himself and the woman.

"Syaoran! Block your ears!" Fai called. Syaoran looked back at him before the man attacked him one more time, "Do it before it's too late!"  
Syaoran was about to ask why when he heard it for a split second. But a split second was all he needed to understand.

A high, keening noise rang in the air that was so grating, so unbearable, it brought the townspeople on their knees. So heartbreakingly beautiful and so disgustingly obscene, it reminded him once before of the soft, crystalline pitch of ice against ice and the horrible noise of nails against a chalkboard. Shivers ran up the boy's spine even though it could do him no harm with his ears blocked. He felt the woman collapse behind him, breathing a sigh and saw the rogue guard fall to his knees, breathing heavily.

It grew in pitch, higher and higher until it was suddenly cut-off with a keening noise.

_Now!_ Syaoran broke into a run, even as Fai threw a shroud-covered object at him. Catching it, he quickly unwrapped the hand-sized object; a silver-engraved crescent mirror and held it in front of the man's eye. "Fai-san!"

"Right!" The man sprinted over lightly and touched the other side of the guard's face, muttering under his breath. The guard jerked as the mirror started to grow warm in Syaoran's palm, but Syaoran kept him steady. The dust blew in a gentle tornado around them, swirling around them and gaining more power until it was strong enough to lift the boy's cloak. As the wind blew a gust of air at them, the guard shuddered and collapsed in a heap around them, face now completely clear save for the scar on his face. With a sigh of relief, Syaoran pulled the mirror away from the guard and in its reflection, caught a glimpse of Kurogane wrapping the woman's body in his cloak to keep her and her baby warm.

"Well done, Syaoran-kun." A quiet voice said behind them. The three turned to see a girl with long, dark hair threaded with white ribbons and a gold crescent-carved crown stand serenely behind them, dressed in a regal cream kimono with hibiscus flowers sprawling elegantly on dark branches and a gold obi.

"Tomoyo-san!" Syaoran exclaimed. He was at her side in an instant, "What are you doing out here, Tomoyo-san? Your injuries-!" 

"-are healed and I am able to walk outside." Tomoyo interrupted, looking amused, "You've been away for longer than you remember, so it seems." She nodded to Fai and Kurogane, "I see you have company."

"Hyuu!" Fai greeted with his customary grin. Kurogane remained silent, until Fai nudged him in the ribs, "Oh, come on, say hyuu back to her now!"

"...H-hyuu." Kurogane muttered, embarrassed. Fai's grin grew wider, if that was even possible, "Our Kuro-pyon is so shy!" He turned to Tomoyo while Syaoran nervously tried to calm down the now-sputtering Kurogane, "Is there a reason that you came out here, Tomoyo-chan, or is it mere coincidence?"

"Actually..." Syaoran said, looking around, "I believe that there's no such thing as coincidence. There is only fate." As he said the last part, he smiled towards Tomoyo, "...Isn't that right, Yuuko-san?"

Behind her, a woman stepped out of the alleyway and grinned impishly at him, "Well quoted, Syaoran-kun." She was wearing a sapphire-blue dress featuring slit bluebell sleeves with lace peeking out under them and the dress, as well as the diamond-like mirror on the bust, attached to her neck with a thin silver chain. Lattice-like white swirls adorned the fabric till the elliptical hemline over her leggings and generously-ruffle-detailed boots. One large red clip featuring a butterfly with its wings spread-wide and little red crystalline drops that extended to her neck that held up her hair in an elegant bun, with a few lazily escaping wisps of hair drifting round her form, the long silver-black bangles that rattled on one arm all of it gave a very powerful impression on first-time observers, that this woman was someone to acknowledge.

"The one who cast the silencing spell earlier...was it you, Yuuko-san?" 

"Yes. Unfortunately, that little stint of yours would have created quite a big problem, so I decided to stop it there."

"I'm sorry." Syaoran ducked his head, "It's just I..." He looked back to where the woman lay, as Kurogane now carried her in his arms.

"There is no need to apologize for what you've decided. Once you've accepted the consequences for those decisions and do not feel any regrets, then what others think makes no difference." Yuuko looked towards the woman, "She will be taken care of."

"Yuuko-san...can I go with her? To make sure she's ok?"

"Of course. But hurry, Syaoran-kun. The others have travelled far to see you and it would not be good to keep them waiting."

The boy flushed, nodded quickly and was about to move before he stopped. "Um, Yuuko-san. I have to give you this." And from his pack he pulled out the jewel he had taken from the mayor's daughter, cupping it in both hands.

"I see." Yuuko took the stone and looked at him curiously, "Do you know what this is, Syaoran?"

"Shirayuki-sama told me it was the Soul stone she possessed. She gave it as payment for the White Shadow."

"And did she use those exact words?" 

"No." Syaoran kept his gaze steady, "But I believe that this is the true Soul stone. She claimed her soul was tainted, but even though I met her briefly, I believed she would tell the truth."

She looked at him seriously. "Trust is a characteristic that humans have dreamed up to force their actions to become reality. Trust in yourself, trust in others. However, it is a human notion and therefore it depends on how they view and act upon it, whether trust is good or bad. Take care, Syaoran, that it does not come for worse."

"...Yes, Yuuko-san."

She smiled again, "You may go help the woman, but hurry. It's best to reach the citadel before it gets dark." Syaoran nodded and sprinted away.

Kurogane had handed the woman to one of Yuuko's guards and now watched as Syaoran hurried to their side and walked with them. He could feel the damned woman's gaze on him, but pretended not to acknowledge it.

"I know you have a bone to pick with me, Kurogane." Yuuko said, a smirk on her face. Evidently, he wasn't doing such a good job then. Kurogane just walked up to Fai and Tomoyo and didn't answer.

"You're wondering why I sent Syaoran out for that errand?"

"No, I'm wondering why you would send a boy with barely any training out to the heart of the King's empire to kill the daughter of his mayor." Kurogane said.

"True, the odds were against the boy from the start. But, you know more than anyone, that Syaoran has an uncanny talent for beating the odds. Almost as powerful as those kicks of his."

"He was carrying a cursed sword halfway through the desert alone, and he could be blamed for Shirayuki's death."

"He could. But he won't." Yuuko brushed her dress and sat down elegantly on the sidewalk, "A few months ago, Shirayuki-san predicted that rogues would attack the town and kill every person who stood in their way, to reach her. They would force the Soul Stone from her body and kill her without hesitation. And among those men, her father stood."  
She paused for a while to let the weight of the words sink in, "She knew the only way to escape would be to pay for a sword that would curse any rogues that dared attack the town, one that accepted payment only through life. And her own payment for the sword, is the Soul Stone she protected within her soul, her very essence, if you will."

"Why Syaoran, witch?"

"My, my, Kurogane-san. Best be careful with that tongue of yours, you may get it ripped out someday." She laughed, "I chose Syaoran because his soul was deemed fit. I wanted not a soul that was merely powerful, or kind, or tainted, or pure. I wanted a soul that was as real as any human's could ever be. And Syaoran fit that category perfectly."

"..." 

"Besides, he was willing."

"You and I both know he'd never do anything against your wish because you hold him to that promise."

"Of his volition, Kurogane-san." She grinned, "You seem very protective of him even though you call him troublesome to deal with." Before Kurogane could protest, she held up a single hand, "Well, that's good for both him and you anyway. He's the finest example of an Accompanier I've ever seen." She got up and stretched, yawning. "Speaking of, there he is." She waved at the little brown figure ahead and looked at Tomoyo, "Let's go, Tomoyo-chan."

The girl giggled and accompanied Yuuko to greet Syaoran, leaving a very confused Kurogane, "Why does that woman always speak in riddles?" Fai having heard his frustration, supplied, "Actually, she's talking about a tale told to young magicians before they start their training. A fable." Kurogane looked at him with a raised eyebrow while the magician continued, "The story is about a world-renown magician who travelled the world in search for the answer of the question he'd been asked by his mentor."

"_Tell me, what happens after we die?"_

"The mentor was old, you see, and he wanted to know what would happen to him after he died, for he had committed great crimes to acquire the power he had; human sacrifices, drinking blood and practicing dark magic. He suffered many hardships and to prevent his student from suffering the same fate, he beseeched him to refrain from black magic. The student, worried for his teacher, set out into the world to look for the fated answer. He travelled mountains and oceans, visited yogis, medicine men, Buddhists, every spiritually attuned man he could find. But their answers varied each time."

"The magician finally had enough and for the sake of his master, he broke his word and delved into dark arts to visit God, if only for an hour. There,

he talked to the angels who seemed to think he was a departed soul and walked towards the gates of Heaven. The minute he reached there, though, he

was stopped by a booming voice who proclaimed he had reached there before his time and he may not go further. The student did not heed the warning and passed through. He saw paradise for one single moment before an angel pushed him back out."

"'Don't go any further! You will die!', The angel proclaimed, 'Hurry, please get out of here before it's too late!'"

"The student saw then, truly horrifying monsters that had materialized in front of him, cold, clammy hands reaching for his throat. The angel pulled him away from them and back towards the portal the magician had conjured up.

"'What are they?' The student asked. The angel replied that they were the protectors of the realms and they hunted any creature that dared to infiltrate it. This reminded the student of his master and he asked the angel whether his master would be admitted in the realm. The angel was quiet for a minute before he responded."

"_Only if he has the strength to forgive himself."_

"The magician was awed and he asked the angel who he was, and to his surprise, the angel smiled sadly and said he was the one that the student's master feared so much."

"Death."

"Exactly, Kuro-chin. The angel had committed the unforgivable sin of seeking the tree of knowledge to find the answers to overthrow God. He felt that was the only way to save humanity from the onslaught of Darkness; by instilling himself as the one in charge so he could protect the humans directly. But, instead of causing him to fall and wither on the Earth, God had instead made the angel the possessor of souls; he had to ensure that the spiritual guardians, much like the monsters that the magician encountered guarded the souls of Heaven. In this cold, clammy existence, the angel found the magician and spared him his life, for he saw a soul that merely wanted to protect the ones he loved. Much like himself and humanity."

"When the student had fallen back to his body, he rushed to his master's bedside and found that his master had already passed away. Next to him was a note and a single white feather, too beautiful to have come from an ordinary bird. He never forgot his lesson and went on to become the most successful wizard of the age, healing and protecting with spells and will. The angel watched his progress and finally understood the exact meaning of free will and choosing to be what you want. And when the magician himself was close to death, the angel personally carried the soul to Heaven. God knew that the angel had regretted his mistake and made the angel the world's first Accompanier; someone who guided the souls of heroes to Heaven and ensured they were reincarnated and met their loved ones in the next life." 

Fai stopped for breath and was about to continue explaining, when Kurogane said, "And the reason that witch called the kid an Accompanier?" 

"No clue." The wizard grinned. Kurogane smacked himself on the forehead, "Then what was the point of telling me that long-winded story of yours?"  
"Because you were curious."

"Damn it, you made us lag behind! If the troupe vanishes, I'm going to kill you!"

"Aww...Kuro-tan's mad at me."

And so the group continued on their trek back to Yuuko's citadel, in the presence of cold winds, street smoke, sleeping citizens who would wake up without any memory of neither their attacker nor their protector and a watchful pair of brown eyes as he led the way to their only safe place. 

Their Heaven.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**And done! Wow, that was one long-ish chapter. Of course I'm ****only making it longer with my incessant babbling, so I'll stop here now.**

**Ok, stop.**

**So, you know the drill; anyone needs to let me know about any possible mistakes and complaints, leave me a review and I'll fix it as soon as I can. Now I'm going to catch up on my 8 hours of missing sleep.**

**See you!  
**

**-Justanothersinger**

**(J to you and me~)**

****


End file.
